dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mage
This page covers information about the Smithmagus, Carvmagus and other mage specializations (Jewelmagus, Shoemagus, Costumagus). A is a craftsman able to modify the characteristics of a weapon or equipment (elemental boosts, damage, resists, etc.). He/she can only modify the equipment of his/her profession (eg. a Jewelmagus can only modify Rings and Amulets). Specializations Most crafting professions, when brought to Level 65, give access to corresponding enchanting specializations. You can have 3 professions, therefore you can have up to 3 specializations. Acquiring Talk to Hel Munster in Treechnid's Forest (-5,-12). Notes: * You must be at least 65 in the profession where you want to become a mage. * Like for any profession, you must have reached Level 30 in your other professions/specializations before you can learn a new specialization. Getting the tool Like professions, specializations require a specific tool to be equipped (see table above). * All these tools can be obtained as a reward from the Forgemage Quest. * Smithmagus and Carvmagus tools can be crafted by Hammer smiths and Dagger smiths (respectively) or bought for 1000 kamas from Sotsiah Peh or Kosuke Ichazum. * The Needle of the Costumagus can be bought from Hel Munster for 2000 kamas. Workshops * Treechnid's Forest (-5,-12) * Brâkmar (-29,38) * Bonta (-38,-55) * Amakna (-1,-2) (KEK workshop, closed) Crafting There are two possible enchantments: element enchant and rune enchant. Note: It has been discovered that enchanting Ethereal weapons to add stat bonuses is also possible. Potion maging (smithmagi/carvmagi) With an element enchant, a smithmagus/carvmagus changes a weapon that gives neutral damage into a weapon that gives elemental damage — at the cost of a reduction in the weapon's base damage. See table below. Here is a list to all neutral weapons, although keep in mind that a smithmagus/carvmagus can only work on one type of weapon. The recipe for an element enchant consists of two ingredients: a neutral weapon + a forgemagic potion. These smithmagic potions are made by Alchemists and can usually be found in an Alchemist Sellroom. See the article on metarias, the main ingredient of forgemagic potions, for an understanding of the elemental nature of these potions. If the weapon doesn't have a neutral damage component to convert, the enchantment will fail and both ingredients will be lost. Rune maging A can use smithmagic runes to add/modify bonuses to a weapon or equipment. See the table below for details. The recipe consists of two ingredients: a weapon/equipment + a smithmagic rune. The type of rune determines the type of bonus, and the level of the rune determines the size of the bonus. Notes * Only Initiative and Pod runes are available to craft (in stronger versions). * Runes can be obtained by crushing items on a munster crusher * There are now Rune Sell rooms in Bonta and Brakmar. Mass maging To mass produce, you need to do the following: * Add the item you want to mage. * Add the amount of runes you want to merge. * Click on the "Merge all" button to start the process. The button changes to "Stop", allowing you to stop the process at any moment. * You can also use the runes one by one by clicking on the "Merge Once" button. Experience * Maging yields 50 experience points per successful merge. * Failed merges give no experience. Success rates The success rate depends on the level of the mage and which weapon you are trying to forgemage. The base success rate starts at 5% and reaches 94% at level 100. The real success rate varies from weapon to weapon. It used to be (base rate - power), with a minimum success rate of 5%. With the recent update, the chances to successfully forge higher power items seems to have increased dramatically. This might have changed in a recent update, see talk page for discussion. For math junkies, your base success rate is: 90/100 * (magus_level - 1) + 5 rounded down, by linearity between (lvl 1 - 5%) and (lvl 101 - 95%). Category:Profession